Keigo Asano
| image = | race =Human | birthday =April 1 | age =15 | gender =Male | affiliation =Karakura Town | occupation =Student | base of operations =Asano House, Naruki-Shi, Human World | relatives =* Mrs. Asano (mother) * Mr. Asano (father) * Mizuho Asano (Sister) | education = High School | manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 7 | anime debut = Episode 2 | japanese voice =Katsuyuki Konishi | english voice =Yuri Lowenthal | spanish voice =Albert Trifol Segarra (Spain) Benjamín Rivera (Latin America) }} is a student at the Karakura High School, in the same classroom as Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Keigo is a teenager with medium-long brown hair that flips outward. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. His expression usually stays the same, with either frowns or pouts but whenever a girl is involved he smiles. At school, he wears the standard Karakura High School uniform. Outside school, he wears casual clothes, and often wears a plain t-shirt and pants, sometimes with a jacket. Personality Keigo is typically a goofy and an extremely hyper-active character, often using overly-dramatic movements and words to act out his feelings. In other respects, he is the stereotypical Japanese teenager: he enjoys watching fireworks, playing role-playing-games, going to beach parties, and so forth. Originally little more than a source of comic relief, Keigo becomes a more prominent character later in the series. The Asano family consists of Keigo's mother, father, his sister Mizuho, and Keigo himself. Like Tatsuki Arisawa, he is unusual in that he lives with both of his parents, unlike many other recurring characters in the series. A good-natured teenager, Keigo is used mainly for comical effect, usually in situations involving failed attempts to "woo" girls and interacting with Ichigo. He is good friends with fellow student Mizuiro Kojima, who's calm, innocent demeanor, and success with women acts as a foil to Keigo's impulsive, wannabe personality. Strangely enough, a classmate of Ichigo's sisters, Midori Tōno, has a crush on him. Apparently, she likes how "he always has a little smile, even when he's alone."Bleach manga; Volume 14, chapter breaks Keigo appears to be a shallow character at first glance, with a passion for slacking off. Indeed, he takes great pride in not making it to the honors roster (higher than the 50th ranking) and labels those who do so "traitors" (including Ichigo, who made the 23rd rank, and Chad, who made the 11th rank). However, Mizuiro states that Keigo is much smarter than his bad grades show.Bleach manga; Volume 12, omake chapter 0.8, page 11 Keigo is also a quick learner; he successfully blocks Rangiku Matsumoto's kick after being attacked by her just once, but brags about it and leaves an opening leading to him getting kicked in the face.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 04 Keigo, like many of Ichigo's friends, is spiritually aware as a result of constant contact with Ichigo. While he can see spirits and other such supernatural phenomenon, he has not manifested any unique abilities, much like Tatsuki. He only becomes aware of the fact after seeing Ikkaku Madarame in battle, having dismissed his previous sightings as shootings for a TV show. History When Keigo heard that Kurosaki and Sado from Mashiba Jr. High will be entering the same school Mizuiro and he will be entering - Karakura High School - he became very stressed out. Kurosaki and Sado were known as gamblers, drug pushers and porn fiends. The rumors claimed Kurosaki has been dying his hair orange since he was born and could beat up practically anyone. Mizuiro tried telling him those are just rumors that might be false, but Keigo was utterly convinced the rumors were valid and would not accept his friend's argument. Keigo was worried the two would drag the reputation of the entire school down with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.8 pages 4-5 When Keigo found out that not only are Kurosaki and Sado in the same school as them, but in the same class as well, he almost had a nervous breakdown. At that moment the windows above them were smashed from the inside and two boys went flying through them, while being kicked and punched in the face by Kurosaki and Sado respectively. The four boys passed over Keigo and Mizuiro's heads on their way to the yard, where a gang of thugs were waiting for them, led by Reiichi Ōshima. Keigo and Mizuiro found themselves in the middle of a brawl, much to Keigo's horror. Ōshima, seeing Keigo and Mizuiro encircled with his enemies, suspected them of being Ichigo and Chad's allies; but as Keigo tried making the claim that they just met the two, Mizuiro went ahead and introduced himself to the pair. Seeing this, Ōshima immediately added Keigo to his list of would be victims and started beating him up. Ichigo and Chad, Moved by Mizuiro's generous introduction, jumped in to save Keigo from the bully.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.8 pages 6-12 Keigo, band aid on cheek, gave Mizuiro a ride on his bicycle after school. The two boys agreed the image they had of Ichigo and Chad was completely off. Keigo asked Mizuiro if he is going to visit his much older girlfriend, Nanako. Mizuiro said he won't as he didn't feel like it and Keigo said that's a good thing.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.8 pages 13-14 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Keigo joins Ichigo and Mizuiro during lunch at school. He is surprised Chad isn't there yet, but he is flabbergasted to find Rukia there. When he asks what she's doing there Mizuiro replies that Ichigo asked her out. Ichigo tries to deny but the teary eyed Keigo already congratulates him. Rukia greets him and he introduces himself and welcomes her to their company. Suddenly Keigo is kneed in the back and when he turns to confront his assailant he is surprised to see Reiichi Ōshima. He asks Ōshima if his suspension from school was lifted, but the bully informs him that he's not talking to him and pushes him out of the way as he approaches Ichigo. When Ichigo provokes the bully Keigo tries to defend his friend by soothing Ōshima's temper. Ichigo, however, insists on continuously provoking Ōshima until the latter draws brass knuckles from his pocket. When Chad grabs Ōshima's hand and tosses him across the yard Keigo is as surprised as the rest but he tells Chad he should be more careful, as he nearly killed Ōshima; he then thanks Chad for saving them. Keigo is most impressed by the cockatiel Chad brought and starts playing with it, trying to get it to speak again.Bleach manga; Chapter 7 pages 8-15 The next day Keigo is in the classroom with Mizuiro when Ichigo storms in looking for Chad, but doesn't find him there. Keigo asks if Ichigo wants to play with the cockatiel too but Ichigo ignores him and runs off, despite the fact that class has begun. When Ms. Ochi asks where Ichigo is going Keigo tells her he might have gone looking for Chad and is surprised when she doesn't seem too concerned about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 8 pages 4-6 A couple of days later Chad returns to school and brings the cockatiel with him again. Keigo finds that the cockatiel's speaking capabilities have somewhat dwindled. He congratulates the bird for it's effort though, as it calls him Tadanobu Asano, which he appreciates.Bleach manga; Chapter 13 pages 13-14 Keigo is next seen walking to class with Mizuiro and Chad. Since Ichigo hasn't shown up, Keigo is certain he's gone off alone with Rukia. When Mizuiro reminds him that he said he liked Orihime, Keigo claims he still does. Mizuiro remarks that Keigo seems to like all girls as long as they're pretty, but Keigo takes great offense to that; he grabs Mizuiro by his shirt and yells at him, claiming there's nothing wrong with a healthy high school boy liking all the hot girls. He says only popular guys like Mizuiro get to pick out of the cutest girls around. As Mizuiro apologizes in tears Keigo notices their classroom is in a complete state of bedlam. He and Mizuiro then see Tatsuki standing in the rubble looking so cross they mistake her for a demon. After hearing the conversation between the girls in the classroom, Keigo and the others are even more confused, and ask the girls what had happened.Bleach manga; Chapter 15 pages 2-6 On the morning of June 16th Keigo meets Ichigo when the latter arrives to class in the morning.Bleach manga; Chapter 17 page 16 When word gets around that the famous Don Kanonji will be bringing his popular show, Ghost Bust, to Karakura town, the impressionable Keigo enthusiastically joins the festival. He and Mizuiro take great pleasure in teasing Ichigo with Kanonji's signature pose and even manage to drag Chad into their shenanigans. However Keigo is most upset when Ichigo refuses to join the others in attending the exorcism. He claims Ichigo will be excommunicated from Karakura Town if he does not attend. Ichigo doesn't seem too impressed with this threat and says Keigo isn't even a resident of Karakura Town to begin with. Keigo, now truly offended, says he even went through the trouble of inviting Rukia, and she accepted. He demonstrates his Kanonji pose to Rukia but she claims to be too shy to try it. The next Wednesday everyone, including Ichigo, gather in front of the abandoned hospital which will host the exorcism. Keigo and Mizuiro tease Ichigo for coming even though he said he wouldn't. They then proceed to perform the Kanonji pose at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 27 pages 12-15 After the others move to better viewing points, Keigo is still doing the pose. Mizuiro asks him to stop as it is embarrassing and pointless without Ichigo around. Keigo laments the fact that they won't be able to watch the show along with their friends and cheer together. He tries to force Mizuiro into doing the pose with him but Mizuiro resists. The two then spot two cute girls nearby. Keigo tries to work his magic on them and is actually doing rather well until he is completely upstaged my Mizuiro, who pretends to not know the pose at all. The girls drag Mizuiro away, leaving Keigo wallowing in defeat. His sorrow is interrupted by Chad, who asks him if he hears anything. Keigo is a little creeped out to hear Chad's question and says he doesn't hear a thing. Chad apologizes and says it must have been his imagination.Bleach manga; Chapter 28 pages 1-3 When Ichigo breaks through the security line, Keigo is as astonished as the rest of Ichigo's family, friends and acquaintances. He cringes when he sees Ichigo take a punch from one of the guards, but soon has to forcibly stop Chad from helping Ichigo. He tells Chad he would only make things worse and tries to persuade him that this time it really was Ichigo's fault.Bleach manga; Chapter 29 pages 7-10 The next day Keigo, along with all the other Karakura High School students caught on camera at the scene, are summoned by Kagine to the principal's office to answer for the embarrassment they caused the school by interrupting the popular show. Tatsuki claims Orihime and her only met the others by chance and had nothing to do with the incident. Keigo cries out that she is lying, since he was the one who invited the two, but Tatsuki warns Kagine against listening to Keigo as he is prone for delusions. When the girls leave the office Keigo tries to join them but is apprehended by Kagine. Keigo tries to claim that the entire incident was Ichigo's doing, but Kagine isn't convinced and says Keigo should have stopped Ichigo somehow and is therefore just as guilty. While Rukia distracts Kagine with her fake tears the boys sneak out the window and run off. Later the group walks home together. Keigo compliments Rukia for her acting abilities, which she graciously denies. Ichigo tells him she only did that to help herself and was going to sell them out. Tatsuki regrets not having done anything to get on camera; if she had she thinks she might have been sought after as a singer. Keigo tells her her voice would only have been drowned by the announcer's voice, like Ichigo's. He teases Ichigo for not getting his voice heard on TV.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 pages 2-10 It is July 18thBleach Official Character Book Souls, 25.2 things like loneliness and the year's term honor roll results are hung in the hallway. Keigo takes pride in his lower than average grades and is pleased to find that none of his friends occupy the top 50 places. Mizuiro plays along with Keigo's act of shock and disgust as they realize Ichigo made it to the 23rd place. The two tease Ichigo, telling him he won't be invited to 'playtime' anymore. When Keigo tries to include Chad in his antics, Chad points at his name in the 11th place. Keigo and Mizuiro's reaction is screaming hysterically and running away while vowing never to play with Ichigo and Chad again.Bleach manga; Chapter 34 pages 6-8 The following day at school Keigo shares with Mizuiro his experiences from the day before when he saw Uryū talking to himself. Ichigo overhears it and realizes Keigo witnessed his and Uryū's fight against the Gillian, but couldn't see Ichigo, the Hollows or the Menos Grande. Keigo deduces Uryū must have been practicing with a theater group.Bleach manga; Chapter 51 pages 7-8 At lunch time Keigo invites Ichigo to eat together and is shocked when Ichigo suggests they invite Uryū too. He asks why they should invite Uryū, whom he considers a very boring person. Uryū initially refuses but accepts after Ichigo tells him it'll be Keigo's treat. As Keigo feared their lunch time is distinguished by a dreary and heavy atmosphere. Ichigo orders Keigo to lighten the mood with some funny jokes but Keigo is too strung up to do that successfully.Bleach manga; Chapter 51 pages 12-15 On the last day of school Keigo tries to cheer up the brooding Ichigo by challenging him to a game of "Find the Watermelon". He ties a blindfold over Ichigo's eyes, pulls him out of his chair and spins him around. Ichigo uses the stick to whack Keigo over the head, leaving a small cut in his forehead. Later Keigo tries to recruit all his friends to a 10 day trip to the ocean, packed with activities. However, his friends turn him down one by one. The worst of which is Mizuiro, who made plans to go snorkling with his girlfriend and nine of her female friends. With this, Mizuiro becomes the target of all of Keigo's pent up frustration.Bleach manga; Chapter 58 pages 6-10 On August 1st Keigo schedules an afternoon get together with all his friends, despite the fact that the day's main event, a fireworks show, won't happen until much later that evening. He initially intended to meet up at 23:00 the previous night. He gives Ichigo a very warm welcome when they meet, which is rejected by Ichigo. Mizuiro gets a far colder welcome, as Keigo is still holding a grudge for being ditched. Keigo was so lonely during the time his friends were absent, he spent all of his time in his house playing video games he doesn't like; he finished five games in ten days. When Tatsuki arrives she kicks Keigo in the middle of his back, knocking the video games out of his hand. Keigo, along with Mizuiro, are amazed by Tatsuki's story about the national karate championship, where she took second place with a broken arm. They imagine the champion must be a monstrous girl.Bleach manga; Chapter 68 pages 1-6 Later, while the group is walking next to the river, Keigo corrects Tatsuki about the location where the festival would take place. When she sits down on the bank and declares this spot is fine with her, Keigo begins to get excited and says as teenagers they should experience the atmosphere of the festival as well. This includes mingling with the crowd and watching cute girls in kimonos. His rants do not go unnoticed by Isshin Kurosaki, who came with Karin and Yuzu looking for Ichigo. The twins are drunk and as Keigo and Mizuiro listen to Isshin's explanations, they come to believe Isshin might be a little too trusting of people's good nature. However, they are willing to ignore this personality flaw to join the Kurosakis' spot in the festival, as Isshin woke up early and went to save front row seats for the fireworks show. Isshin and the twins run off and are joined by Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad.Bleach manga; Chapter 68 pages 7-11 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During school, Keigo loudly greets Ichigo but he simply gets punched in the face by him. He then enters his classroom and asks Sado and Ichigo if they went off together somewhere. He then asks them if they had some summer camping romance and Ichigo punches him yet again, telling him to keep his imagination in check. He then runs off crying.Bleach anime; Episode 64 Keigo later tries to make friends with a random Shinigami with an afro who is assigned to Karakura Town in Rukia Kuchiki's place, which he nicknames "Old Man Afro" (Afro-oji-san). The Shinigami merely insists that Keigo ignore him, confused by the fact that so many people in the town are able to see him. Keigo later goes out to buy drinks. On his way home, he is attacked by the bitto, and they suck out much of his soul and leave him in a near-death state. He is rescued by Ichigo in his Shinigami form. Keigo can see Ichigo clearly, which confuses Ichigo, but the Bount Gō Koga surmises that Keigo can only see Ichigo because most of his soul has left him. With the assistance of Izuru Kira, Ichigo brings Keigo to Kisuke Urahara and is saved by Hanatarō Yamada, who uses some of Ichigo's spiritual power to replenish Keigo's soul and wipes his memory after doing so. Arrancar arc On the first day of school Keigo attempts to greet Ichigo, but Ichigo clotheslines him and keeps walking after a brief hello. When Mizuiro arrives he steps on Keigo's head before greeting him. Keigo vows to retaliate. Later in class Keigo is quite bewildered by the apparent comradery between Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryū. He thinks the new situation calls for an investigation. After seeing Chizuru fearlessly making a move on Orihime and being blocked by Tatsuki, Keigo is envious of her straight forwardness.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 5-9 Preceding the arrival of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his group of Arrancar, Keigo spots a hollow flying around the immediate area.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 18 He then bumps into Zennosuke Kurumadani whom he now calls Afro-san (Afro-man in the English Dub), and witnesses Ikkaku Madarame's fight with Edrad Liones. Keigo later becomes an unwilling host to Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa after striking a deal to provide accommodation for them in exchange for his own safety. His sister Mizuho happily welcomes the new lodgers, mainly because of Ikkaku and his "shaved" head, which she likes in a guy. In the anime, Ikkaku forces him to participate in a kendo tournament, which turns out just to be a plot by Mizuho to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend, Igoroshi. Hueco Mundo arc Keigo, along with Tatsuki and Mizuiro, later watches as Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida depart to Hueco Mundo in an attempt to rescue Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 6 They are then greeted by Kisuke Urahara, who says that while Ichigo leaves to do his part, it is time for them to do their own. In the anime, this leads to his joining the Karakura-Raizer Team. After destroying a hollow fortress, Keigo and the rest of the town are put to sleep and are now resting in the real Karakura town in the Soul Society. Fake Karakura Town arc Keigo wakes up on a sidewalk and wonders why he was sleeping outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 19 As he runs through Karakura, Keigo notices that everyone else is sleeping, causing him to become worried. As he calls out for someone to wake up, he is struck by Tatsuki, knocking him over. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she has noticed if that everyone else is sleeping and then he tells her he is glad to see her alive. He asks her if she has seen Mizuiro, only to be interrupted by a punch in the face from Tatsuki. Keigo apologizes to Tatsuki and helps her bring the sleeping Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa to their school. Tatsuki warns Keigo not to touch Chizuru inappropriately, but Keigo remarks about her chest and Tatsuki punches him again. Tatsuki tells Keigo that she recently walked around the edge of town, and it felt as if the town had been transported somewhere else since there are only mountains surrounding the area. Keigo wonders if this has to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki remarks that it has to be, but since it's Ichigo he'll do something about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 11-17 Along the way, Tatsuki asks Keigo if he is going to search for Kojima. Keigo replies that he already did and that since Ichigo disappeared he has been going to school alone and not answering his phone. Tatsuki is surprised by this and Keigo explains that Mizuiro is very distant with everyone other than Ichigo and he was happy to see him take the initiative with Ichigo. Tatsuki tells him to look for Kojima once they leave the others at the school. Keigo asks if she is going to look for Ryō Kunieda and Mahana Natsui, but she replies that they can take care of themselves and that she will look for Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Keigo says that their dad will be with them, but Tatsuki replies that he is probably asleep as well. They are then interrupted by the reiatsu of the approaching Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she is alright, but she tells him not to worry about her. As Tatsuki asks who the pair are, she collapses to one knee, worrying Keigo. Aizen compliments them for being able to continue existing despite his being so close to them. When Tatsuki again asks who he is, Aizen states that Ichigo will inevitably arrive with a new power and that he will kill them in order to push that power closer to perfection. Tatsuki tells Keigo to run, as he cannot do anything by staying. Keigo turns and runs with Chizuru still on his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 11-19 's Zanpakutō.]] Keigo finds Mizuiro, tells him about the situation''Bleach'' manga; chapter 413, page6 and leaves Chizuru with him. He takes the Zanpakutō of the unconscious Zennosuke Kurumadani. He then comes across Tatsuki and Michiru, who had been carried to safety by Don Kanonji. Tatsuki asks him why he has a sword and he updates her on the situation. He then tells her to run, as he can sense the presence of Aizen nearby.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 15-17 When they meet up with Chizuru and Mizuiro, Tatsuki is surprised that they are awake. Keigo responds by telling her that Mizurio's phone has run out of power, but Mizuiro reveals that he took a charger from a shop. Revealing that he also took food, Tatsuki notes what kind of person he is. Keigo asks Tatsuki if it is annoying and it makes her wish they had not searched for him, touching her shoulder in the process. Tatsuki denies this, telling him to get his hand off of her. When Aizen appears before them again, Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter and urges the Keigo and the others to run. Keigo attempts to fight Aizen, reasoning that Zennosuke's Zanpakutō is the only object that will not disintegrate before contact. However, before Keigo can attempt to attack Aizen, Zennosuke arrives and pounces on Keigo, taking his Zanpakutō back. Keigo notices that Zennosuke is shaking, but he denies this and states that he would not let an amateur like Keigo use his Zanpakutō. He releases his Zanpakutō and uses its special ability in an attempt to trap Aizen under rubble. He then urges the others to run, prompting Keigo to wonder if that is all he uses his Zanpakutō for. When Aizen effortlessly breaks through the rubble, Zennosuke joins Keigo's group in running away from him.Bleach manga; chapter 413, pages 2-18 When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. Keigo says that his hair is longer and that he looks taller. Ichigo notes the members of the group, including Keigo, and tells them to remain where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-7 Ichigo then forces Aizen to move to another location.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-19 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note:Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material While walking with Ichigo Kurosaki, Keigo asks him what's wrong when he stops all of a sudden and jokingly questions if he senses something that can't be seen. Ichigo replies by saying that he's correct which causes Keigo to run away in fear.Bleach anime; Episode 257 The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Keigo first greets Ichigo to school in his usual manner, only to taken down by Ichigo with a wrestling move. Keigo yells for Ichigo to let go, saying that he's tapping.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 11-12 Later, he is talking to Ichigo about their future careers and Ichigo's grades. He wonders about Rukia, to which Ichigo asks why he brought it up. He wonders why she hasn't returned, and if Ichigo is lonely. Ichigo replies that he isn't, and that his life is now peaceful like he always wanted it to be, to which Keigo agrees. While walking home with Ichigo and Mizuiro, he is hit by a thief holding onto a bag that is being chased by another man.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, pages 16-19 While Ichigo is negotiating with the sports clubs at Karakura High School, Mizuiro enters the room. Keigo tells him that Ichigo is busy for negotiating and it will last for little long. Mizuiro asks if the basketball club's rental period has ended already. When Keigo expresses his frustration that Ichigo will not hang around with him anymore, Mizuiro responds that he makes it seem as if Ichigo normally hung out with him. Keigo frantically corrects him that it is not like he follows Ichigo anywhere he goes and annoy him. When they wonder why Ichigo is so concerned so much about saving money so soon and what he will do once he graduates, Keigo asks Mizuiro if Ichigo is planning to live alone. Mizuiro answers that he is not sure about that, saying that Ichigo's father is not the type who will give money to support Ichigo's needs. When they heard that Ichigo accepted soccer club vice-president Satora's offer on being their goalkeeper, he asks Ichigo when he will start, Ichigo says that it is today.Bleach manga; Chapter 425, pages 7-8 Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Keigo possesses innate speed beyond that of a normal human. While a member of Karakura Raizer Team, Keigo's innate speed was enhanced by the specialized suit he wore. His leg strength increased greatly allowing him to run much faster. Spiritual Awareness: Keigo has the rare ability to see pluses, Hollows and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 24''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 13-17 This is further demonstrated by how skilled he is in sensing spiritual power as well, as he could sense Aizen approaching closer to his position after one encounter.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 15-17 Spiritual Power: Keigo has some Spiritual power due to his exposure to Ichigo Kurosaki, which was proven when he was shown to withstand being in presence of Ikkaku Madarame and Edrad Liones's fight. He later is seen effortlessly standing in the presence of a spiritually empowered Aizen with no negative effects. Enhanced Durability: Keigo is able to take more physical punishment from several people from Ichigo Kurosaki to his sister Mizuho Asano, with no lasting effects. References Navigation de:Keigo Asano es:Keigo Asano fr:Keigo Asano Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male